Racetrack and the Circus
by baby309blue
Summary: Racetrack is a poor, gambiling newsie. Chrys is a crazy, wild performer in the circus. If they ever met, Racetrack's life will be in danger. Guess what. They're about to meet. R/R. Flames welcome. *COMPLETED!*
1. Chrys?

(Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies. The rest of the characters belong to me though. I also tried to do the accents so if any of them are wrong or something like that, then sorry. Also, in this story, I'm pretending the strike didn't happen yet.)  
  
1899  
  
"Hurry up Racetrack!"  
  
"I'm coming." Racetrack lazily got out of bed trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. Yesterday he actually won at the tracks but on his way home, someone hit him on the head with something and took all of his money. Racetrack made his way slowly to the bathroom only to be stopped by one of his friends.  
  
"You feel ok?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Race responded.  
  
"You sure? You don't look so good. Actually you never really looked good but this time you really look bad." Joked Kid.  
  
"I don't care how I look. I'se gotta sell today. I need the money to make up from last night." Race argued as he began to get ready.  
  
"How come Italian's always have such a bad temper?" Kid whispered to Mush.  
  
After they finished getting ready, Race and Kid ran to the Distribution Office.  
  
"Sorry we woke you up so late Race." Panted Kid. "But Jack told us to let you sleep in a bit. I guess the noise kinda woke you up."  
  
"That's ok." Said Race.  
  
Both boys ran through the gates and got into line.  
  
"Next!" screamed Wiesal.  
  
"50 papes for me and 70 for Kid." Said Race.  
  
They both paid for their papes and walked out of the gates.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" said Mush. Race and Kid looked to see what the fuss. There was a bunch of wagons hooked together and moving slowly through the crowd.  
  
"There's a circus coming here. They're planning to stay for a while to rest. That's what my mom heard." Spoke David who was trying to restrain his little brother Les from following the wagons.  
  
Suddenly two kids jumped out of the door of the wagon. Both were wearing dirty brown pants, white shirts and the one in the front had a hat in his hand. All of a sudden, the second guy tackled the first guy. Both flew down on the ground. The first kid's hat fell off revealing hair down to the shoulders and streaked with gold.  
  
"It's a goil," murmured Race.  
  
"Get off of me Michael!" She screamed.  
  
"Gimme back my hat Chrys!" (Pronounced Chris) yelled the boy, apparently named Michael.  
  
Kid nudged Race and pointed at the wagons. Race looked up and noticed that the wagons stopped and a big man with red hair and a red mustache was walking towards the two kids rolling on the ground. Race noticed a kid about 10 years old running after him.  
  
"Chrys and Michael!" the red haired man yelled. Immediately they both stopped moving and stood straight up. "I have told you both countless of times to be good and do you listen? No! Then you get mad when I lecture you for an hour and then punish you so this time I'm gonna skip the lecture. However, you will get a money punishment though. Hmmm. How about 10 dollars."  
  
Both kids groaned and reluctantly handed over the money. Race stood there in awe. 'They must make a lot of money to give up 10 bucks.' He thought.  
  
The big man began to walk to the front of the wagon.  
  
The 10-year-old kid began to giggle.  
  
"Hey Tenderfoot." Said the girl. "Don't you know that you should respect your elders? And since we're older than you, respect us or I can break both your legs. Okay sweetie?" she said patting the side of his face and climbing in the wagon.  
  
Kid watched them began to take off when he turned to Race and noticed that he was pale and stopped breathing.  
  
"Race?" said Kid, poking him in the side.  
  
As the wagon pulled away slowly, Race slowly pulled out his pocket watch and read the engraving on the back. 'To Anthony. See ya at the races! Your best friend, Chrys. 1890.'  
  
"Chrys?" 


	2. What's wrong with him?

Chapter 2  
  
Jack slowly walked into the lodging house. He just came from dinner at the Jacob's house. Sarah wanted to talk to him after dessert so they stepped on the fire escape. Jack remembered the exact words she said to him.  
  
"Jack, I think we should break up." True it hurt him to think about her but he would probably get over it. Besides, he couldn't stand Spot telling him how ugly and annoying she was. (Sorry if I offended anyone but I can't stand Sarah so I decided to write her out of the story as much as possible.) Suddenly Kid ran out of the Lodging House.  
  
"Jack! Jack, there's something wrong with Race!" He screamed.  
  
Immediately Jack's face paled as he ran inside.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine this morning until the circus went by. Since then, he hasn't sold any papes and he hasn't eaten all day. He didn't even go to the races!" Informed Kid. Jack quickly began to pick up his pace.  
  
After all Race was practically his little brother. They ran into the bunkroom and what Jack saw almost made up stop breathing. There sat Race on his bunk, breathing heavily with his hands running through his hair. Jack saw there was a coat of sweat on his face and the skin that was showing. Jack walked over to Race and put his arm around him. Race immediately jumped but calmed down when he saw who it was.  
  
"What's wrong Race?" Jack asked.  
  
"I saw her." He answered.  
  
"Her who?" It was obvious that all of the newsies in the room was wondering the same thing.  
  
"I saw Chrys." Said Race as he pulled out his pocket watch. Jack opened it and saw the engraving inside.  
  
"Help me Jack." Race whispered.  
  
"Help you what?" Jack was clearly now confused.  
  
"Help me get her out of New York. She wasn't supposed to come back. We made a deal. I could be dead because she's here." Race was obviously scared but Jack didn't know how much.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Race sat on his bed and curled his knees up to his chest.  
  
"I bet you didn't know I was in the refuge before, huh?" Race said.  
  
"What?!" Boots nearly screamed before Jack stopped him.  
  
"I was caught stealing a cigah. They threw me in the refuge. Then I met Chrys. She was caught picking pockets. We were the best of friends. Then one day when we were bringing food to Snyder, and we saw something we weren't supposed to see. Something bad." Jack noticed that Race was so scared that he was squeezing the cigar in his hand so much that it was now a useless lump.  
  
"What did you see?" Mush asked.  
  
Race's head suddenly jerked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"No," he murmured. "You weren't supposed to know." Suddenly he jumped up and started to run but Kid grabbed his arm.  
  
"No!" Race screamed desperately trying to get away. Suddenly the room started spinning and Race's knees gave away as he collapsed.  
  
  
  
(A/N: In my next chapter, I'm going to write a flashback) 


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3  
  
A boy and a girl, both seven years old, ran through the halls of the refuge.  
  
"Hurry up Anthony!" screamed the girl.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he yelled back.  
  
Neither was watching where they were going. They rounded a corner and bumped into the warden, Snyder.  
  
"Well, well, well." He murmured. "Looks like the kitchen help gets the day off since you two can help clean up the kitchens." He grabbed both kids and dragged them to the basement. Anthony groaned inwardly when he saw the full sink. The pots were about as tall as the ceiling. It would take them forever to clean it up.  
  
"I want all of the pots clean and you both will not get any food or go to bed until it is done." Snyder said. He walked out of the kitchen, turned around, and locked the door.  
  
Immediately Chrys fell over laughing.  
  
"You think by now he would finally realize that I'm a girl." She managed to get out.  
  
"I don't." Anthony answered. She didn't look at all like a girl. Her body was shaped just like a boy, and her hair was as short as his. And the clothes weren't exactly girlish either.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Chrys said as she began to wash the dishes. After four hours, they were finished. They sat on the floor resting when suddenly Chrys jumped up.  
  
"I'll be right back." Chrys said. Race sat on the floor and watched Chrys take out a hairpin and pick the lock. She opened the door and walked out. 25 minutes later, she walked back inside.  
  
"Where did you go?" Race asked.  
  
Before Chrys could answer, Snyder walked in and dragged them to bed.  
  
Later that night, Race was sleeping peacefully when he was shaken awake.  
  
"Chrys?"  
  
Chrys was standing over his bed with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you want? I was dreaming about races." Anthony complained.  
  
"Again?!" Chrys exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah again. So what's going on?" He asked.  
  
Chrys sat on his bed and reached in her pocket. Slowly she pulled out a gold watch on a chain. Anthony gasped. When he was caught by the bulls and sent to the refuge, they took all of his belongings including his watch. His mother gave it to him right before she died. Anthony had to hide it from his father, who occasionally would sell anything to get money for beer. He had to endure six years of beatings until he decided to run away. Anthony slowly reached out and took the watch. He opened it and examined its smooth surface.(where did the engraving go? Maybe somewhere in the next chapter.) Chrys sat there smiling.  
  
"How did you get this?" Asked a bewildered Anthony. Before Chrys could answer, a kid about six and a half walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Nothing. Go to bed." Answered Anthony.  
  
"But I want to know!" he whined. Anthony looked nervously at Chrys. If this kid kept it up, someone would come in and find out about the watch. Immediately Chrys walked over to the little kid.  
  
"Listen up sweetie. Didn't anyone ever tell you you should respect your elders?"  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Someone did? Good." Said Chrys as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we're your elders so respect us."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" he asked.  
  
"Then I'll break your legs, okay?"  
  
Immediately the little boy ran back to his bed. Anthony sat on his bed silently laughing to himself.  
  
"That was great." He managed to get out.  
  
"Thanks." Chrys said smiling. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep. Anthony rolled over and began to shut his eyes. Tomorrow, they had to do kitchen duty again.  
  
'I hate doing the same thing over again.' He thought.  
  
Little did he know, the next day he would see something he shouldn't have. Something that would force him to run away and change his name and clothes. Something that would put his life in danger if he was ever found again. 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
Anthony and Chrys were walking down the halls of the Refuge. They were laughing hard. They walked by Snyder's office. Anthony saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and watched the scene. Slowly his eyes began to widen as…  
  
Suddenly Racetrack shot up from his bed screaming. (I'm so mean) His head hit the metal bar and he fell back onto his pillow, clutching his forehead. Kid jumped down from the upper bunk.  
  
"You okay Race?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I gotta sell." Race said starting to get dressed.  
  
"You sure you want to sell today?" Mush called out from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Race yelled back. They walked in complete silence on the way to the Distribution Office. Race bought his papes and began to scan for some good headlines.  
  
"What's up with Race?" David asked Jack.  
  
"Don't know." Answered Jack. "He was like that since yesterday morning. I think it has something to do with the circus."  
  
"Then maybe we should visit the circus to see what's bothering Race." Suggested Les.  
  
Before Jack could answer, they heard someone yell "No!"  
  
All three of them rushed over to the bench Race was sitting on. Kid and Mush were patting him on the back and talking softly to him.  
  
"It's okay Race. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Mush said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah Race." Said a grinning Kid. "It will be fine soon."  
  
"What happened?" asked David. Mush silently held up the newspaper and pointed at a headline. David and Jack literally had to bite their tongue to stop from laughing out loud. There in big bold letters was the headline, 'Sheepshead Races closed for the next month.'  
  
"Come on." Said Jack. "Let's go for a walk." But they didn't get to far. Spot Conlon walked up and motioned Jack to come closer. They both bent their heads and talked in whispers. Finally, they turned around.  
  
"Spot's gonna be staying in Manhattan with us for awhile." Announced Jack. They began walking away from the Distribution Office. Race was to upset about the races that he didn't even know where they were walking until it was too late.  
  
"No I'm not going!" he screamed as Spot and Kid dragged him to the entrance of the circus grounds.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Jack asked. "We figured that you would need some cheering up so we decide to bring you here."  
  
"I'll go anywhere but here." Race pleaded.  
  
"Too bad." Kid said. "Les really wants to go to the circus so we're going." They walked through the circus grounds until they came to a big tent. They entered and what they saw astonished them. The boy and girl they saw yesterday were standing on two horses and doing numerous stunts. Everyone seemed to be in great awe, except for Race, until they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" They slowly turned around, only to be greeted with a big, tall, and strong looking man.  
  
"Uhhh… you see… well…" Kid stuttered. The big man grabbed their shirts and was about to drag them outside when someone said, "Wait."  
  
They all turned around to see the girl standing there.  
  
"It's alright Max. They can stay." She said. Max then let them go and walked away.  
  
"Sorry about that. That was our bodyguard, Max. By the way, I'm Chrys, this is Michael," she said pointing at the boy next to her who was about her age, "and that is Jack also known as Tenderfoot." She said pointing at a little blonde kid carrying a broomstick. ""He cleans the cages. An you are?"  
  
"This is David and his little brother Les, that's Kid Blink, over there is Spot Conlon, and I'm Jack Kelly. And this is Racetrack Higgins." Jack said.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you but was there a certain reason you came here?" Michael asked. "Cause we have to do a lot of practice or our boss Harold will kill us."  
  
"Actually yeah there is a reason we came here." Said Spot. "Our friend Race wants to meet your friend Chrys."  
  
"I'm sure he does." Said Tenderfoot as he eyed Race. Jack looked over and saw why they were beginning to laugh. Race was struggling like crazy trying to leave.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'll find out." Said Chrys. She walked over to Race and pulled out his pocket watch.  
  
"Chrys, is there any way you can ask?" said Michael.  
  
"No. I'm a pick. I pick locks and pockets. So kill me if you don't like it." She said.  
  
"Don't tempt me." He shot back. Chrys started to say something back when her face seemed to pale. Slowly she faced Race and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Anthony?" she said. Race could only nod. Chrys's face lit up in a smile as she jumped onto Race and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe it's you!" she screamed. Race suddenly grabbed Chrys and whispered something in her ear. Chrys immediately paled once again.  
  
"It's fine. There's nothing to worry about." She said. However, if she said that to calm Race down, it didn't work. Quickly, he pushed Chrys, jumped up, and ran out of the circus grounds.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Jack asked.  
  
"He said 'Snyder's still here.' Tell him that if he wants, he can work here for a while until the circus leaves. Then he can do whatever he wants to."  
  
"Why?" asked Kid.  
  
"Because if Snyder links me and Race together, then his life will be in danger. If he works at the circus, Snyder won't know because he would rather be dead then come to a place like this." She said as she indicated the dirty grounds surrounding them. "Tell him that." She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Chrys isn't usually like that." Michael told them. "She's usually loud and crazy. Something must be really bugging her." The newsies turned around and left the tent. They saw Race sitting on the curb, smoking his cigar.  
  
"Race, what's going on?" asked Spot. Race could only shake his head.  
  
"Race." Said David. Race looked up at him. "If you want help, then you have to tell us. Then we can help you but we can't if we don't know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, I can be dead and so can you guys if you know too much." Race responded.  
  
"Just tell them." They whirled around and saw Chrys and Michael standing behind them. "Tony or Race. My friends Michael and Tenderfoot know and they would rather die then see me dead. We watch each other's backs and we would let nothing break us apart. If your friends are like that too then I think it's time that they know too."  
  
Race sighed. He knew they were right.  
  
(A/N: Next chapter. The Secret comes out.) 


	5. The Secret is Revealed

Chapter 5  
  
Racetrack leaned against the bench. The rest of the newsies were crowded around Race, waiting for the secret he was about to reveal.  
  
"Well," he began. "I was stealing a cigar and the bulls caught me. They threw me in the refuge and I met Chrys there. We got in trouble all the time. Well, one day…  
  
Begin Flashback.  
  
Anthony and Chrys were walking down the halls. Chrys was ahead and eating some of the food that was meant for Snyder. Anthony was dragging behind. Chrys walked by Snyder's office and continued walking down the hall. Anthony started to beckon to Chrys that she was walking the wrong way when he froze. There in the office was Snyder. The little kid that was putting his nose in Anthony and Chrys's business when she gave him the watch was there. Suddenly Snyder grabbed a cane nearby and began to beat him. The little boy was screaming in pain and blood was pouring out of his wounds. Finally, the boy stopped moving. Snyder looked up and saw Anthony standing there. He began to walk towards the door. Anthony backed away and ran down the hall. He ran into Chrys and the both fell down. Hurriedly, he jumped up and grabbed Chrys.  
  
"Run!" he screamed to Chrys. Both ran out of the building and towards the gates that locked them in. Chrys grabbed a pick from her pocket and started to pick the lock on the gate. The gate swung open and both children ran out.  
  
"If it's the last thing I do, I will get you Anthony Cammerata. (A/N: this name is from Keeping Secrets Can Kill because that was a great story and this story might be similar except different author.)  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"We ran towards the docks. I was so scared and Chrys wanted to know why I ran away so I told her what I saw. She took my watch and her pocketknife and carved this engraving in it. She said 'Don't forget me.' We figured that if Snyder saw us together, he would figure out that I'm Anthony Cammerata and I witnessed that murder. So, we went our separate ways. So now you know." Race finished.  
  
"The thing is," said Chrys, "that Snyder saw Race and only Race. He won't recognize me because he thought I was a guy to begin with. But he would recognize us both together since my personality didn't change at all and Race didn't change much based on appearance. Snyder would defiantly recognize us if we were both together. So Race is in a lot of trouble."  
  
"She's right." Said Jack. "We need to find a place to hide Race."  
  
"How about the circus?" suggested Tenderfoot (A/N: I was going to call him Jack but I figured that would be a little confusing with two Jack's)  
  
"What?" said Race, obviously not liking the idea. "Why can't I sell?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Chrys said, ignoring Race completely. "Race can work at the circus until we leave, which will be about a month from now. And you guys can come visit and he will be someplace where someone can watch him. And Snyder is too hoity-toity. He would never come to the circus grounds. He can work with Tenderfoot."  
  
"Yeah. All he has to do is clean cages and odds and ends." Piped up Tenderfoot.  
  
"No thanks." Said Race starting to walk away. Suddenly, Chrys grabbed him, flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back and sat on top of him.  
  
"Listen Race. Snyder is looking for you and he probably wants you dead. If you're a newsie, it will just make it easier for him to find you because you are walking all over the place. If you work in the circus, you get free food, and a free bed. You just have to do whatever Harold says for you to do. And you get to be around animals, like lions, tigers, and horses." She said. Immediately Race perked up at the sound of his favorite animal.  
  
"Horses?" Race said. "Like big horses that gallop and race and stuff?" Chrys nodded.  
  
"And you also get $.75 a day and a bonus for performances." Said Michael.  
  
"And Jack mentioned that your favorite place, the Sheepshead Races were closed. Here at the circus, it's pretty much the same thing, except without races and jockeys. Just the horses. Most, you will be helping with"  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Said Race eagerly.  
  
"Okay, you start now." Chrys said throwing him a shovel and a bag. "Tenderfoot will help you out. I have to talk to Harold to tell him about you right now. Maybe later, I'll teach you how to ride a horse and do a couple of tricks. Show him the ropes Tenderfoot," She said as she walked off. Race began to smile the first smile he had since he saw his childhood best friend. No one saw the dark figure run off in the other direction.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I saw him. He now goes by the name of Racetrack Higgins."  
  
"Good, good. Did you find out where he works?"  
  
"Yes sir. A circus. He is now a stable boy."  
  
"Good. Please talk to the manager of the circus and have him keep Mr. Higgins from running away until we pick him up."  
  
"Yes sir." He said as he walked out of the office. The first man turned another man standing in the corner.  
  
"Well, you problem is solved. Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"No, no. You have helped me more than enough."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I must take care of some business. Thank you Mr. Pulitzer."  
  
"You're welcome Warden Snyder." Snyder walked out of the building and climbed into a carriage waiting for him outside. 'I got you now Anthony Cammerata.' He thought as the wagon rolled away towards the refuge.  
  
(A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this story so please leave some suggestions in your review. Also, I won't update for a while since I am very busy for the next couple of weeks. But I will try to finish this soon and hopefully before summer starts) 


	6. The Accident

"Race. Wake up." Tenderfoot said as he hit him with a pillow. "It's 9 a.m." Race rolled out of bed, got dressed and walked to the stables with Tenderfoot.  
  
"Your friends stopped by and said they would come by to visit around lunch," said Tenderfoot as he opened two separate stable doors. Tenderfoot brought two horses outside and tied them to a fence outside.  
  
"Now this is what you first must do." Tenderfoot explained. "Pick up the horses hooves and use this to scrape out all of the dirt and stuff in its hoof. Then brush him, put on the saddle, then the bridle and then bring him out. I'll stay here to supervise you okay?" Race picked up the hooves and cleaned them. Afterwards he cleaned the horse. He was doing fine until he had to put the saddle on. Tenderfoot was laughing quietly as he watched Race try to life the heavy saddle.  
  
"I see your having fun over there." Race said when he noticed Tenderfoot laughing at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, having a blast!" Tenderfoot retorted. After a couple more minutes, he ran over to help Race put the saddle on the horse. Eventually they were done and it was almost lunchtime.  
  
"Great, I'm starving." Race said.  
  
"Same here so hurry up." Tenderfoot told him.  
  
"What?" he asked puzzeled.  
  
"We all take turns getting the food. Since your new and you live here, your gonna get the food."  
  
"What do I do?" asked Race.  
  
"You just have to do is go to a restaurant, and get food." Tenderfoot explained. "First, go around asking everyone…" but he didn't get a chance to finish because someone quickly smacked him on the head. Tenderfoot turned around and became face to face with Chrys.  
  
"Sorry Race. We like to play a prank on those who are new and those who are leaving the circus. However, you're my friend so this one is on me. Just go to Harold, ask for the list of food and money. He will give them both to you and you just buy it and come back. Now go. We're starving." She said as she playfully smacked him on the head. Race walked towards Harold's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Race opened the door and stepped inside. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm here for the food list and money." Race said.  
  
"Money?! You don't get any money until the end of the week kid! Here's the food list! Now go!" Harold threw the list at Race and he quickly ran out of the office. He stopped for breath near the elephants when he heard laughter. He turned around to see Chrys, Michael, and Tenderfoot behind him.  
  
"Sorry Race," said Michael. "But a prank is a prank."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," said Chrys. "But you could have had much worst you know. Moreover, I did say this prank was on me. Actually from me. Anyways, what you have to do is you have to go around the circus grounds, collect money, then use the money they give you and buy whatever the list says. But you can't buy food that cost $.15 for someone if they give you $.05. It has to be equal or below. Then you give the person the change you get."  
  
"Okay," Race said. "Since I'm talking to you, I guess you can be first. Let's see," he said as his eyes scanned for them in the columns. "Okay, dance performers/singer's/ horse acrobats. (Is that what its called?) Wow, that's a lot of stuff you guys do."  
  
"We're talented," muttered Michael.  
  
"You both get nothing but fruit and vegetables. So gimme your money." He said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Haha. You sound like your robbing someone. Here's $1.00 from each of us. Tenderfoot, go with him and help carry the food." Chrys said as she tossed him the money and walked to the horses. Race took the money and both he and Tenderfoot walked around the circus, collecting money. As soon as they were done, they walked to Tibby's and brought everything. When they came back, each had two large bags of food. Then they had to pass it around everyone. Finally, they were both done and slowly made their way to the big tent.  
  
"Hey Race!" Race turned around and saw Jack, David, Les, Kid, and Spot sitting in the stands.  
  
"Hey guys!" Race said as he quickly made his way over to them. "How's it going?"  
  
"Boring but it must be a lot of fun here right?" Kid asked.  
  
"Not really. I have to do more work then I have ever done in my life. This is worst then selling papes. Can I come back Jack?" pleaded Race.  
  
"No. You know what might happen if you started to sell papes again." Jack then lowered his voice. "Besides, Les doesn't know anything about this so don't say anything about it when's he around." Race nodded his head to show he understood.  
  
"Hey Race!" Chrys screamed. "It's time for your lessons!"  
  
"What lessons?" Race screamed back.  
  
"Your horse riding lessons!" she yelled.  
  
"No! No! No! I won't do it!" Race yelled as he tried to leave, only to discover Michael grabbed his arms and was dragging him in the ring. Tenderfoot quickly took the two horses they were working on that morning, and tied the bridles closely together. Chrys took a harness, and tied it around Race.  
  
"This is to make sure you won't get hurt. If you slip, this harness will catch you." Then she forced Race on the horse and Michael got on the other horse. Michael started the horses into a gallop and Chrys started to whoop and holler. When they were running fast enough, Michael jumped up so he was now standing on the horse. He turned and offered his hand to Race to help him stand up. Race slowly stood and he could feel the harness starting to tighten as he stood. Race looked around and noticed he was standing on the horse. He began to smile and whoop. Suddenly his foot slipped, and Race started to flail his arms. He hit Michael on the chest and because Michael wasn't wearing a harness, he fell off the horse and landed painfully on the ground. Race slipped off his horse but was stopped in midair as the harness caught him. He saw his newsie friends run from the stands and help him down from the harness. When Race was free, he ran over to Michael. Michael was lying on the ground, clutching his wrist and moaning in pain.  
  
"Get a doctor!" screamed Chrys. Race quickly ran with a heavy feeling in his heart, knowing that Michael's injury was his fault.  
  
(For the record, some of you may have realized that there are 2 baby309blue. They are both me.) 


	7. What?!

"Well?" asked Race, nervously twisting his cap in his hands. Jack seemed to have noticed, for he took the hat out of Race's hands and set it on the table by the bed.  
  
"He will be all right," replied Doctor Jardin (from a play I was in. I couldn't think of anything else) "However, he did sprain his wrist badly. He will not be able to use it for at least a month." With that said, the doctor picked up his bag and left.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tenderfoot asked. "The show is in a week, and you can't do the dances because Michael is supposed to lift you up and do stunts and stuff."  
  
"You also can't do the horses because it has to be two people." Michael said from his bed.  
  
"Why can't you guys use one person instead of two?" David asked curiously.  
  
"Because this circus always uses two or more people for everything we do. That's what makes us different from the other circuses. They use one person for horse acrobats, and animal trainers. We always use several people. Then there are more risks and the audience likes it better and is captivated." Chrys explained. " But we can sing probably instead. And we can do some the dances but we will have to rework all of them since they involve some stunt work. But that won't be a problem," Chrys said as she pondered this. "Now I'm going to get some food for you Michael. Since your injured, I don't think Harold would mind if you didn't follow our fruit and veggie diet." She turned around and walked out of the tent. When she came back, she had a half eaten hotdog in her hands. Chrys walked over to Michael's bed and handed him the hotdog. Michael, speechless, could only look at the hotdog, and then look at Chrys, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?! I was hungry. You try not eating a hotdog your holding when you've been eating nothing but fruits and veggies for nine years!" Chrys started to explain.  
  
"Yeah but I'm injured and the only time I get to eat meat, I would like a big one on a bun with no bite marks in it." Michael argued.  
  
"Yeah but it's the thought that counts," Chrys explained lamely. Immediately they both started to laugh uncontrollably. Suddenly, Racetrack walked towards them and cleared his throat.  
  
"Um… I would just like to say… well…" he stuttered.  
  
"Will you just spit it out Race." Chrys said gently shoving him.  
  
"Okay. Listen, I am very sorry about what happened. It wasn't my fault. I swear. And I understand if you never want to talk to me again." Race said with his head bowed down shamefully. Jack thought Race was ready to cry. Almost as soon as he finished his small speech, Chrys ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Race!" she said. "It wasn't your fault. We were the ones who made you get on that horse. You didn't do anything at all. We practically forced you to do it"  
  
"You DID force him to do it," muttered Tenderfoot. Chrys turned towards him and growled softly. Tenderfoot immediately backed away and Chrys turned back to Race.  
  
"Really?" Race looked at Chrys and realized that she wasn't lying like she usually does. Chrys nodded and they both hugged. Their embrace was broken apart when their boss Harold walked into the tent.  
  
"I have decided that since Michael is injured, the show must still go on. However, since Chrys here cannot do most of her performances without a partner, I have decided that Racetrack here will become her partner until Michael is healed." Race sat there stunned. 'Him? A horse acrobat and dancer? He couldn't even ride a horse sitting down, let alone standing up and doing those stunts. And dance? That was worst. He remembered when he once went out with some broad at a dance hall. They had a miserable time because Race accidentally stepped on her toe, breaking it, and they had to spend the entire night sitting at a table.'  
  
"Um sir?" Race spoke up.  
  
"Yes boy?" Harold said slowly and softly. Racetrack was about to speak when he noticed Chrys, Michael, and Tenderfoot behind him, shaking their heads, waving their arms and mouthing 'No' over and over again.  
  
"Never mind." Race replied. Harold turned around and left the tent. Immediately, Tenderfoot walked over to him.  
  
"Don't ever disagree with Harold. If you do, he will fire you," he said. Race could only nod. Surely, he thought that Harold wouldn't fire him if he was disobedient. Sure he was mean and strict, but he wouldn't be that mean. Racetrack looked at his fearless friend, Chrys, and noticed that she was nodding, agreeing with Tenderfoot. Apparently, Race was wrong.  
  
"Okay! Let's start practicing! The show is in a week so we better be prepared." Chrys said as she grabbed Racetrack by the wrist and dragged him towards the Big Tent. Trepidation filled Race's body but he knew that Michael's injury was still his fault, no matter what Chrys said. He was determined to right that wrong. All the while, a dark shadow watched him.  
  
Later…  
  
"It's is all in order. We have everything ready."  
  
"Good. You know what to do right Oscar? Morris? Good. Now when you grab him, make sure no one follows you or suspects anything. Understood?  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
"Good day Warden Snyder."  
  
As the door was closed, Warden Snyder turned around and looked out the window. A smile formed on his thin lips.  
  
'You are mine Anthony. And when I get you, I will beat you. Beat you exactly like that boy I beat so many years ago. And no one can save you.'  
  
(A/N: Racetrack is going to get kidnapped soon. Just not in this chapter.) 


	8. The Kidnapping

"So, you nervous?" Michael asked Racetrack. They had been practicing for the entire week and although Race was good on the horses for a beginner, he still wasn't as good as Michael and he knew it.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Race answered as he watched Harold talk to the crowd. Tonight was his first performance and the idea scared him.  
  
"Your friends are in the audience." Michael said as Chrys walked beside Race and nudged him gently.  
  
"We're on in five minutes," she whispered. Race started to sweat in fear as Harold started to introduce them.  
  
"Ladies and Gents. May I present to you, Racetrack and Chrystal!" Harold screamed. Race and Chrys ran in the middle of the ring and waited. Tenderfoot led their horses out and started them into a trot. Soon they picked up speed and the crowd was screaming.  
  
"Okay, this is it Race," Chrys murmured. Quickly they ran towards the trampoline on the ground and jumped on the horses. Applause went through the tent as Race and Chrys did numerous tricks. Soon, the grand finale came up and Race inwardly groaned. They practiced this over and over, and yet Race still couldn't do it. Race took in a breath and they both stood up on the horse and held hands. The crowd jumped to their feet and clapped their hands loudly. Race was smiling and looking through the crowds. He saw Jack, David, Les, Kid, and Spot in the crowd and waved at them. Suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Race looked in that direction and saw someone with a flaming bottle in his hand. His eyes widened in horror as the bottle was thrown at them.  
  
"Look out!" Race screamed as the bottle broke. Screams erupted as the tent was engulfed in flames. Race quickly jumped off the horse and began to shove the horses out of the tent. The crowds ran towards the door. Soon, the entire tent was empty.  
  
"Race! Go see if there's anyone else in the tent!" screamed Harold. Race ran back into the tent to look for anyone else. He walked towards the middle when suddenly someone dropped a net on him.  
  
"Hey! Let me out!" Race screamed as he tried to get out.  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice said. Race looked at where the voice was coming from and gasped. Standing in front of him were the Delancey brothers. Race began to struggle even more when suddenly, Oscar's fist came straight for his face. Race began to loose conscious. He tried to call for help but felt two pairs of arms pick him up and all became black.  
  
(A/N: Okay this chapter was kind of crappy but I'm running out of ideas so give me some suggestions) 


	9. Chrys saves the day!

Race opened his eyes groggily. His head still hurt and for some reason he couldn't move his hands or feet. "Well, well. Look who I have here in my clutches." muttered Snyder as he stared down at Racetrack, tied up and gagged. Race gasped and tried to move away when suddenly Snyder grabbed him and threw him in the corner. He advanced on him grinning evilly, with a wooden cane in his hand. "This, my boy, is something you should have gotten a long time ago. You should have learned that you should never spy on people," he said as he began to beat Race. Race tried screaming when suddenly, he saw Chrys run in and slam into Snyder. "You!" he gasped. Race never saw Chrys look so angry. "You come near Race again, and I will go to the bulls. Got that?" she whispered in a deadly voice that sent chills down Race's spine. "No. I will beat the boy until he dies and I will do the same to you since the little brat probably told you everything. Besides, it will be your word against mine. And who's going to believe a street rat like you?" Snyder said. To Race's shock, Chrys was smiling. "Maybe the bulls will believe me if I had proof," she said holing up a camera. Instantly Snyder's smile vanished as the color drained from his face. "Now listen here Snyder," Chrys said softly and slowly. "You come near Race again, I will bring the picture to the bulls. Understand?" Snyder nodded. Race saw Jack come over and untie him. Spot helped him up and Race leaned on Spot's shoulder as they walked out of the refuge and back home. 


	10. Leaving or Staying?

"Ouch! I'm fine!" Race screamed as Chrys bandaged all of the cuts and bruises he received from Snyder. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be screaming in pain every five seconds now will you?" Chrys snapped at him. Race sighed as he leaned back onto his pillow. He knew well enough not to mess with Chrys if she was in a bad mood. Suddenly Chrys cleared her throat and as if on cue, the room emptied except for Spot, Jack, David, Les, Michael, and Tenderfoot. "What?" Race asked, dreading the answer. "Listen Race," began Chrys. "Snyder talked to our boss Harold. He bribed him to make sure you were in that tent so they could kidnap you." "What?!" Race screamed. "I can't believe that jerk! I'm glad you quit that circus." He saw everyone in the room glance uncertainly at each other. "You did quit didn't you?" "We want to, we really do," started Tenderfoot. "But us three are in a bit of a money problem and it is a buck a day plus more on performances. So we're gonna stay in the circus." "Who's we?!" Chrys said. Everyone except Michael stared at her in confusion. Chrys smiled. "While you were untying Race, my hands kinda wandered around and plopped in Snyder's pockets. He had over a hundred bucks in his pocket. So, we paid off our debts and decided to quit the circus. Harold was mad at us but he said we could go if we took our animals since he didn't want to take care of them for us." "Alright!" Race said laughing happily. They heard a faint neighing outside. Race walked to the window with help and looked out. Tied to the stairs were two horses, a panther and its cub, and a monkey. "So you're really staying?" Race said hopefully. If they were, then it would be like old times. "Course we are Racey!" Chrys said hugging him tightly and making him wince. "And we can go to the racetracks." Michael said and Tenderfoot nodded fervently next to him. Race smiled. He knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
